Much of the time and effort expended in fabricating micro-devices often involves the deposition and patterning of various materials and layers that eventually form a three-dimensional structure. In many cases, the various layers and materials are deposited and patterned using conventional integrated circuit processing equipment, which can be expensive to purchase and maintain. In many cases, each layer may require the use of different equipment, which can significantly add to the expense in terms of increased production time, increased risk of contamination and/or mistakes, and reduced yields.